Driving Into Sin
by kudva18
Summary: Jackson wants revenge on Lisa..........NOT a JL pairing. Youve been Warnd.Mild Violence......Its just how I see Jackson as being a Psychoc killer.....Just read it! :
1. Chapter 1

Jackson Rippner stood still while the others around him. His thoughts were being cruel to the people in front of his eyes, how they ware all so stupid and small in front of him, they were searching for things like love, and friendship and passion from each other in this busy and cold world. Not Jackson. He considered himself to be one of the "lucky" few whom knew better then to look for those things that did not exist.

He was standing was standing outside of a beautiful grand hotel, the golden doors making it easy for him to see himself for what he really was, nothing more then a stone cold killer, a "natural born killer" they told him, they being the people he used to work for. "Used to work for," he thought with anger in his ice blue eyes. The then memories of six months ago fled into his mind. That stupid fucking weak bitch Lisa Reisert He let himself fuck up, he let his stupid emotions get the best of him, feeling sorry for the ugly bitch, a woman had a defied him, a women something that by genetic law was weaker then he! "Never again," he thought with a sick smile playing across his stringy jaw.

It was because that bitch he had spent three months in a psycho word. Jackson spat at the word "Psycho." How could they think of him as mad? They ware mad! It didn't take Jack long to escape, only a month in his "Life in Jerry Hills state Psychiatric ward"Center was he able to find a way out. After his escape he layed low for a while, he knew it would be suicide to regain forces with his old management team, they would kill him right there and then for the mistake he had made, and he knew it was all too soon to look for "Her."

So Jackson did the smart thing, he got a new name, a new team and a new look.

He now went by Steve Micknaire, a nice suitable name he thought when they asked him what he wanted to change it to.

He never liked Jackson anyway, his father gave it to him. The very thought of his "dad" sent hate through his blood. He hated his father so much, he made Jackson's life a living hell when he was younger. His father was always telling him, he would never be any better than anyone, that he wasn't like his other brother Mark. That he was never going to be half the height or half the man as mark.

But his anger so grew in to pleasure as the memories of Jackson stabbing his father to death with his favorite knife came into play.

He never felt more alive as he killed his family. First he crept late into his father and mother's bedroom, then he very carefully tied their hands together and placed duck tape around their mouths. Although Jackson was very young at the time he was very knowledgeable on how to kill. Before his parents went to bed he had placed special sleeping meds that would insure that when Jackson stabbed them they wouldn't give to much of a fight. Slowly by slowly he stabbed them each and carefully let the blade of the knife slide into their flesh, making their death slow and painful.

Jackson's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he thought of it. His perfect victory.

Jackson felt his favorite weapon in his hand, his hand tucked away in his Ralph Lauren dark blue wool jacket. His pale long finger rubbed the cool metal. His newly dyed cut dark raven hare felt cool against the winter wind, his ice blue eyes making the girl that past him warm. Jackson smiled as a pare of slutty women passed him by, they were giggling and talking in whispers and looking at him in awe.

He only flashed a fake smile at them, this made them go weak, and gave them a sense of inserts. "How weak," he thought as they walked by. They all wanted him, they wanted him for his charm, for his body and looks. Jackson had power over people and he loved testing them, how much pain he could make a person go through before they break and fall into his overpowerment. How he longed to break her, how he would break her in so many ways she would fall in nothing at all except her own sorrow.

He waited six long mouths, he waited for this day. Today was going to be the day she would never forget.

He took out his freezing cold hand and his eyes laid on the time, 9:58 am was the time his diamond encrusted Rolex said.

"Almost time," he thought. He had been following Lisa for the past three weeks now, she had changed, since the last time he watched her.

She was less careful of people, which surprised him. She was more open and more willing to show her sexual side to men, she would flirt with people, she was just more happier.

Which killed Jackson. He wanted her to be fearful of him, did she not know he would come after her? Was she not afraid of every man whom she saw? Did he not scare her enough?

Jackson looked at his watch again, 9:59 am. "Here it comes," he thought. Jack knew Lisa always came out from her apartment at ten o'clock sharp, never a minute less or more.

He had made it so that her car, which was usually always waiting for her in the front of the hotel room, so that it would be moved to the left street ally. This would make it so that she must walk alone in a hidden ally way, which would be perfect for him, to snatch her right there and then. "All too easy," he thought with a sick smile.

"Thank you, Barnabe," she said to the doorman in her soft, loving voice which Jackson hated. It was so nice and sweet, it made his blood boil.

"You're welcome, Ms. Reisert. Oh miss, your car was moved to the ally to the left of you," said the balding old man as he pointed where her car would be.

"Oh really, Barnabe, may I ask who authorized this?" she ask in a light voice. Jackson knew she was a bit frightened but no one would guess unless they knew her.

"Oh, Mr.Thomas" he said. Mr.Thomas was the security guard of the hotel, he knew of Lisa's near brash with a "Psycho Assassin" and he promised her he would keep her safe by arranging anything that she needed. Car, cell phone service, etc.

But Mr.Thomas was no match for Jackson, he killed him Early that morning before he forced him to make the call to change her car from being in front of the building to the back of it. It went smooth as silk, Jackson would never fail. Never again.

"Are you sure he said it was...safe?" she asked, her voice being a tiny bit lighter.

"Yeah, he told the valet to do it this way, its only for today, the manger of the building was told a high profile celebrity would be staying here, and he wanted his car parked in front. You know how those celebrities are," said Barnabe.

Lisa smiled and looked at the limo that was in front of her. Jack knew she was plotting out all of this in her head, making sure it mad sense. She stood there for a while and smiled. "OK, then. Have a good morning, Barnabe," she said she she tipped the door man, who was smiling happily. Jackson grinned evilly.

He waited for the street to gather more people before he stared following her in the all way. "Finally alone at last," he thought as she turned into the dark way. Even though it was a bright morning the shadow of the tall building was dark as night.

"Perfect," he thought. The streets were so busy and noisy being almost time for Christmas, no one had noticed him or her go into the ally.

Lisa walked slowly to her car, opening her purse to look for her keys. Finally as she moved to open her car he grabbed her throat and place a freezing cold hand over her mouth. Jackson felt her hot tears running down his hands. He smiled and pulled her in front of him. Her eyes opened in shock, she tried to scream or kick but Jackson was too fast for her. He moved his legs and forced them against her, with his other hand held down her wrist and entire body. Weight was pushing her hard against the car, he new she was in pain from this very uncomfortable position.

"Why hey there, Lise. Aw, what's the matter, no hello? How are you? Well, I must say I'm hurt you don't seem to happy to see me," his voice was light and normal. This made her fear him Even more, there was no emotion in his voice at all.

"Well for someone who's only been thinking and dreaming of this moment for the past six months, its hurtful," he said as he looked into her eyes.

Lisa was shaking her head and trying hard to fight him. He knew she was trying to say "Please don't," he smiled to himself, she was afraid, he loved it.

"Well, Lise, I think its about time we get you in your car, don't want to cause much attention as we did in the plane," he said as he smiled. Jackson took out some scratchy rope and tied her hands together, then he did her legs. He stopped then looked up at her mouth covered in black tape.

"Lisa, you have beautiful legs, did I ever tell you that?" he asked as he didn't wait for the answer and pushed her in the car.

"You know, I love the tinted windows. Lise, you made this all too easy for me, you know that? It took me only two weeks to find you. I had to, of course. Wait till it was the right time, what better time to tear you away from your precious father than Christmas right?" He asked as he smiled at her.

"Well, lets see, I feel like you're ignoring, since you're not talking much, so lets take off that tape shall we?" he asked as he drove away.

"Aw there, much better isn't it?" He asked

"Please Jackson don't hurt me," she said shaking quickly.

"Hurt you? Oh, Lise, how can I hurt you? I thought we had something, you and I.

I won't hurt you. No, Lise, I'm going to break you into a million tiny little pieces. What I'm planning on doing is going to be far much worse than hurting," he said, still carrying that light chipper voice that made Lisa uneasy.

"You know, Lise, I'm ashamed of you. I thought you would have done better than that Thomas guy, what a joke. You know he cried like a baby when I shot him. He was much easier than you, I must say, when it comes to phone calls being made. That was too easy," he said.

"Please Jackson, don't do this, please?" she begged, looking into his eyes.

"Awww, Lise, you're so cute when you're tied up and about to be broken. Must say, it's a good look for you. Oh, we are going to have sooo much fun together," said Jackson as he smiled at her and lifted his knife to her neck. "Oh I can't wait, can you?" he asked over the radio which was playing Moon Light Sonata. Lisa closed her dark green eyes, letting one single tear roll off her face, as she broke into his power. Jackson looked at her eyes and he knew he had won, and he continued to drive in his revenge.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa's pale green eyes, which ware once filled with life and love ware now filled of both confusion and fear, as they fell on the figures of dying trees which she passed. The only sound that could have been heard was the painfully beautiful music of "Moonlight Saga" pouring ever so lightly from the car radio.

"Oh Leese, you're awake, I was worried about you. Aw is it not beautiful...the country?" Jackson asked. Lisa dare not look into those dead eyes of his. "I love this side of town. So peaceful and dead, your body will blend in nicely, once the snow hits the ground, I think," he said, showing not a single feeling of guilt or wrong-doing in his crisp voice. Lisa cried out in fear. "Oh don't cry, we're going to have fun first." He cupped her face. He flashed her a small wink, placing his right hand on her thigh.

"Please, Jackson, don't do this. I-I-If you let me go, I won-wont tell anyone ...just please...don't please.." her voice failed her as she tried to speak.

"Don't what, Leese?" He smiled, knowing that she could not bear saying her fate that lay ahead.

"Please don't kill me.."

She let another tear fall from her face. Jackson smiled at her.

"Why are you doing this to me!" she asked as she hit the floor of the car with her feet in rage.

"Um Lisa you know you can really mess up your car like that? Tish Tish such a bad temper. Calm down, it isn't very lady- like at all," he said, looking at her with that same cold smile."Why don't you go back to sleep, you're far too cranky to talk to. You know you don't make good for company." He said, bending his face, as to frown of disappointment. He quickly placed the blind fold upon her eyes once again. Lisa felt the tears run across her face as the wetness of a soaked rag full of liquid hit her mouth making her eyes become heavy. She soon fell fast asleep.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." The heartless voice of Jackson was what awoke her. She felt his long bony fingers remove the blind fold from her eyes. Soon she felt his hands travel to her waist, picking her up and resting her on his shoulder. Lisa tried hard to open her eyes, tosee anything. Her entire body felt as if it was chained down to a rock. She could barely raise her hand, she wanted to try and scratch him, she wanted to hurt him, to give him some kind of pain. But she could not, she was far too weak. The medicine that he gave her was very powerful. It made her body feel ten times its own body weight. Everything had now grown dark, there was no sun light, the only thing that could be seen were huge green tress that were hitting her and Jackson as they walked through them.

She knew they were from New York. He drove all day, Lisa had no idea where they were. Her lips began to shake, her forehead broke out in a cold sweat, her heart began to pound.

"Finally!" he declared. "Welcome home, Leese." He opened the door and turned sideways so she could look into the house.

"Here, let me help you," he said, grabbing her hair and yanking her head up. Lisa yelled out in pain,

"Better?" he asked lightly.

Lisa's green eyes fixed on the beautifully furnished cottage home. It was done in 19th century golden furniture, cherry wood floors and beautiful wool rugs throughout the room. The drapes were light shades of gold and dark royal blues. A huge marble fireplace stood in front of her, the flames working wonderfully to expose the colors of the room. Lisa was surprised to see such a lovely home.

"Nice, eh?" he asked as he locked the tall white wooden door. As soon as the door was locked, Jackson dropped Lisa off off his shoulder. Lisa yelped out in pain as her body fell onto the hard cold wood floor.

"Aw thank god," he replied to her pain. "You, my dear, are heavy! It might do you some good to maybe drop a few pounds, you know?" he asked her, rubbing his shoulder and laughing as he released himself from his coat and ruffled a hand through his hair, fixing himself in the gold mirror that was in front of him.

He began to walk towards her. Lisa tried hard to scoot away, but her legs failed to move. She felt blood pouring from her nose. Her noise was bleeding, it must be from the medicine he had given her. Her heart sank a few inches when the fear of him poisoning her came into her mind.

"Here, let me help you with that," Jackson said, grabbing a tissue and kneeling down to wipe the blood from her lips. Lisa flinched as his hands found her face. Tears fell from her eyes as Jackson's hands found her face. His ice blue eyes locked with hers, She was searching hard to try and find something, anything human in them. She tried hard to read them, but they ware just so dead. They looked like they hadn't felt emotion in years. They were so far from showing anything in them. Lisa thought it was sad to have such beautiful eyes and to have them look so evil,dead. Lisa thought it was a shame. Jackson's eyes never left hers.

Lisa felt her head being pushed closer to his, as Jackson grabbed her hair and pulled her to him.

"No.No," she thought as her stomach turned in pure disgust and her heart began to race. Lisa knew what was going to happen, her head began to shiver in fear. She tried too hold back her head but couldn't .

Jackson was far too powerful. She closed her eyes and wished she were somewhere else. Suddenly as their lips were inches apart, Lisa felt more blood fall from her nose. Lisa opened her eyes to see Jackson now focused on wiping up the rest of the blood. Lisa sighed as she feel better now that Jackson was moving away from her.

"Here, keep this pushed against it, it wont bleed too much longer. Don't worry, this is normal, the medicine won't kill you," he said in a voice Lisa never heard before. His voice was light, and it was more human than normal, he sounded so different, he sounded as if he was trying to calm her down. He sounded as if he cared? Was there still hope? Would he let his emotional side get out, like he did on the plane? "Thank..yo-"

"That's my job," he replied, smiling devilishly. He had ended it right there in that very second.

Everything hit Lisa like a pile of bricks, this man was truly going to kill her. She would die, her fate was sealed. It had been, ever since the moment she had set foot on that on that flight. She wanted to cry and scream, but her body felt so weak and heavy, and what use would it do? Jackson knew she was breaking, She was falling into her own sorrow and despair. Jackson gave her a flashy smile, looking right into her broken eyes. With her breaking slowly into his power Jackson took the perfect timing to just complete shut her down. He grabbed a fist full of her auburn hair and smashed his lips upon hers. His kiss was rough and powerful. Jackson loved it, he was killing her already. He roughly slid his tongue in her soft small mouth.

Jackson felt the tears running down from her face. She moaned in pain as he bit down on her lip hard. Jackson smiled to himself, loving hearing her pain. She tried with all her might to pull away from him, but he was just too powerful. He tightened his grip harder, making her cry out loud from the pain. He then pulled her head away forcefully and let her head hit the floor hard. Lisa cried out loudly in pure hate, her tears were forming a pile on the wooden floor. She crawled up into a tiny small ball, hugging her own body, she was shaking and her teeth ware chattering. Her eyes were completely dead now. She looked as if she were a child, she looked so hopeless and powerless.

Jackson smiled as he stood high above her, making her feel even more low, watching her cry out in pain and in fear. .She was screaming at the top of her lungs. Jackson threw the pink box of tissues toward her.

"Lisa do me a favor, will you? Wipe your tears, they stain the floor, see, I just got it installed," he said lightly, and added a wink. Jackson watched her throw away the tissues, crying loudly.

"Aw, looks to me you're finally getting your strength back," he said."Good, I wasn't looking forward to doing all the work myself you know?" He laughed.

"Come now, lets get you ready for bed, shall we?" he said, walking toward her, grabbing as much of her as he could.

"No...No...No Please no don't!" she yelled as loud as her lungs would let her, ignoring the pain she felt as she was being dragged by her hair like a rag doll.

"No means yes, Leese," he said over her yells and begs. He suddenly stopped and looked at her cringing throw her teeth.

"Aw don't worry Lisa, I'll make you like it!" he said in a hushed voice and through anger, pulling her hair roughly. She looked into his eyes, begging for mercy.

"Just...just kill me...please,dont do..please don-don-dont...r...ra.."

"Don't wha-wha-what Li-Lisa? I can't understand you when you St-st-studder!" he said, mocking her and laughing loudly.

"Please, don't, I beg you!"

"Oh this is too much fun Leese, really I'll be sure to tell dear ole'Dad how much fun I had with you and how much you begged for mercy. You think he'll be proud Leese?" as he now lifted her from the floor and dropped her on the plush bed Jackson had.

Lisa was weak, so weak she couldn't move. "Now smile for Daddy. Aw so precious, this will make a beautiful Christmas present for Daddy, don't you think? Seeing his only child hurt, aw. Wait, I think I'll tie you up then bea...aw. Wait, we'll do all that later, right now, Lisa, its time for your Christmas gift," placing the camera down and focusing on her, he walked slowly to the bed, reaching into his pocket and lifting a long sliver knife.

He sat next to her and place the weapon into her soft milky skin.

"I'm going to really enjoy this...just give into it. Lisa, don't make this harder on yourself," he said, moving the blade to her right breast, pressing hard against her flesh, he slowly placed his lips onto her forehead, kissing her lightly, while coming up he let the blade slide into her flesh. Lisa cried out from the pain.

"I'm going to give you a mocking scar Lisa," Lisa shook beneath him. Jackson smiled as he whispered in her ear.

"Merry Christmas."

He let the blade move slowly. Lisa did nothing to stop it. She could do nothing. She was powerless Jackson had one, just as he said.

Lisa turned away from him as his hands ware searching her body, her eyes felt fixed on the window beside her.

The moonlight was shining through, it was beginning to snow, it was beautiful, the stars were so big and bright, she had never seen them like that. One last single tear fell from her face as she watched the snow fall to the ground and she listened to the fireplace crackle as she closed her eyes, and dreamed of nothing but his sin.


End file.
